The Worlds of Godzilla
by meca-prime
Summary: --New worls added to files 100 & 200--A file from a fictional research instiute
1. File 100

The Worlds of Godzilla  
  
Disclaimer: All characters depicted are the property of Toho Co. LTD.  
  
(note: a partial file from the Godzilla dimensional Research Institute )  
  
:File 100  
  
-0- This world exists only in theory. Believed to be center of our dimensional nexus, it has not yet been found. There is no evidence that Godzilla ever existed here. It is theorized that he exists only in fiction. An additional theory believes that from this fiction comes all the other worlds.  
  
-101-In 1954 reports of missing ships reach Japan. At the same time the inhabitants of a small pacific island speak of a monster that has appeared on the island. A team of scientists is sent to the island led by leading paleontologist Dr. Yamane. Also in the group is American reporter Steve Martin. After encountering the monster, Martin mispronounces the native name of the creature. He calls it 'Godzilla' instead of 'Gojira' as he is relaying the story to his newsroom.  
  
A few days latter the monster now known around the world as Godzilla appears in Tokyo Harbor. Japan's military was unsuccessful in killing or even injuring Godzilla. In a single night, Tokyo is decimated. Days pass with on further sightings of the monster. At this time a scientist named Dr. Daisuke Serizawa presents a weapon he believes will kill Godzilla. The weapon is called the 'Oxygen Destroyer' and breaks down all the oxygen it comes in contact with, there by disintegrating any organic matter. Godzilla is found at the bottom Tokyo Bay, and Dr. Serizawa insists on deploying the weapon himself. The weapon is successful in killing Godzilla, but also takes the life of its inventor.  
  
A year latter a second monster of the same species appears in Japan. The news groups of the world mistake this one for the first monster and call it Godzilla. At the same time another 'giant monster' appears. This begins a series of monster appearances that lasts until 1975. After this no 'new' monsters appear. Godzilla and the other 'giant monsters' of this world are then contained on a small Pacific island.  
  
-102- Godzilla appears in 1954 on a small Pacific island, after reports of missing ships are made public. The monster appears in Japan a few days latter, destroying much of Tokyo. After the military fails to stop the monster, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa decides to use a terrible weapon on the creature. The weapon destroys all the oxygen it comes in contact with, there by disintegrating any organic matter. The 'Oxygen Destroyer', as the weapon is called, is successfully deployed in Tokyo Bay. Godzilla is killed by the "Oxygen Destroyer', but so is Serizawa.  
  
No other 'giant monsters' appear in Japan or any other part of the world. The events of 1954 have become nothing more than a page in history.  
  
-110- Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the inventor the 'Oxygen Destroyer', is reluctant to reveal his terrible discovery to the world. Two more cities are destroyed before Serizawa decides to use his weapon. The weapon only succeeded in killing its inventor, however. The monster is able to escape into open water. Godzilla returns a month latter to take his anger out on the rest of Japan.  
  
One year after the monster first appears, Japan is completely uninhabitable. Godzilla then moved on to the Asian mainland. After months of rampaging, Godzilla moved onto Soviet soil. The Russian government decided to us an Atomic Bomb to destroy 'the beast'. The bomb was dropped, and Godzilla was vaporized. The exact geographic location of the drop has long sense been debated. The death toll and destruction, however, took decades to recover from.  
  
-115- After the failure of the 'Oxygen Destroyer' and the death of its inventor, Godzilla leaves Japan uninhabitable. It then turns its attention toward China. The Soviet Union feared that the monster would eventually reach Russian soil. They decided to deploy a Atomic Bomb while Godzilla was still at sea. The bomb failed to destroy the creature, instead it further mutated it. The new Godzilla was stronger and more powerful. No military could stop it. On this world Godzilla has become known as "the Dragon of the Apocalypse". To date, the monster has left over 30% of this world uninhabitable.  
  
-120- The 'the Oxygen Destroyer' is successful, and Dr. Serizawa is rescued from Tokyo Bay. After, Daisuke Serizawa allows only one interview. That is with his good friend Steve Martin, an American reporter. Years later, Martin writes a best selling book about his experience in Tokyo. The book is made into an equally successful movie. Godzilla became the most well known historical figure on this world, but was never seen again.  
  
-130- On this world there are no records of the man known as Daisuke Serizawa having ever been born. Thus, the 'Oxygen Destroyer' was never invented.  
  
In 1954 Godzilla appears and destroys most of Tokyo. After the Japanese military suffered several costly defeats to the monster, its government pleads to the rest of the world for help. Only after more destruction and months of negotiations, was a historic agreement reached. All of the world's powerful nations agreed to a multinational task force to destroy the monster Godzilla. Over one million troops, several thousand ground and air units, and nearly a thousand ships were mobilized on and around Japan.  
  
Even though the loss of men and machines were immense, the constant battling began to take its toll on Godzilla. In a final decisive battle, Godzilla found its self trapped as it came a shore in southern Japan. Over a thousand plains, a hundred ships, and more than two hundred tanks pounded the monster at once. Godzilla collapsed as its regenerative power weakened. As it laid dieing, its 'Atomic Furnace' went into overload. In what can only be described as 'one last great act of defiance', Godzilla generated an atomic blast that left a crater three miles across and a mile deep.  
  
-140-In 1954 leading paleontologist Dr. Yamane revealed to the world his discovery of a living dinosaur. Dr. Yamane told the world that he called the creature Gojirasaurus after the island native's myth about a 'giant monster'. He also reveals that the monster's unusual size and shape were due to exposure the radiation from atomic testing. The world comes to know the monster as Godzilla because of a mistranslation.  
  
On this world Godzilla doesn't have his 'atomic ray', and is a very passive creature. To date it has never left its island home or attacked any of the island's inhabitants or researchers.  
  
-141-In 1954 leading paleontologist Dr. Yamane revealed to the world his discovery of a colony living dinosaurs. The doctor tells the gathred new groups that the colony includes a giant Ankylosaur, a giant Pterosaurs, and a previously undiscovered species he called Gojirasaurus. He also theorizes that the unusual size and shape of these creatures are due to exposure the radiation from atomic testing. The world dubs this 'Monster Island'.  
  
On this world none of the 'giant monsters' show no sign of aggression. The island has become a center for a wide variety of researchers.  
  
-188- After Dr. Daisuke Serizawa's 'Oxygen Destroyer' successfully killed the monster Godzilla, a new 'mutant' species emerged. The world news called them 'Destroyets', after the 'Oxygen Destroyer'. The crustacean like creatures quickly grew to seven feet long and over ran Japan in a matter of months. A decade later, the 'Destroyets' had infested nearly 66% of the world. In 1995 a technology was created that was able to kill monsters with out causing more destruction.  
  
-190- All information about this world comes from tests and speculation. This planets history ends in 1954. Tests indicate the presence of micro- oxygen in the soil. This is main compound in the 'Oxygen Destroyer' weapon. Also, there was only a 0.01% trace of organic matter found. It is theorized that Dr. Serizawa, the inventor of the 'Oxygen Destroyer', under estimated the weapons power. When it was deployed against Godzilla, it is believed that the weapon created a chain reaction that spread across the globe. It should be noted that on a recent expedition to this world crustacean like creatures have been sighted. 


	2. File 200

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my theories. A/N: I, unfortunately, have not seen the second movie, so I have little draw on.  
  
File: 200  
  
(note; This, like most of the files I received, is incomplete.)  
  
-203- One year after the monster Godzilla was killed by the 'Oxygen Destroyer', a second monster of the same species appeared. A Japanese scientist named the creature Gigantis. He theorized that both monsters were part of a race of dinosaur called 'fire creatures'.  
  
Because the inventor of the 'Oxygen Destroyer' was killed , and left no records behind, a second weapon could not be produced. The military was eventually successful in driving Gigantis from Japan, but were unable to kill it. After several more encounters, the military was able to confine the monster to an undisclosed Pacific island. Scientists soon after learned that Gigantis had produced a single egg. The incubation period of the egg lasted nearly twenty years. To date neither Gigantis or her offspring have attempted to leave their island home.  
  
-204- A year after Godzilla was killed by the 'Oxygen Destroyer', a second monster of the same species appeared on Japan's shore. A scientist called the monster Gigantis, a name that he found in an old book about a ancient race of 'fire creatures'.  
  
With the success of the 'Oxygen Destroyer' a year earlier, and the employment of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa by the Japanese Defense Force, an improved weapon was developed. Gigantis was forced to bottom of Tokyo Bay here a new 'Oxygen Destroyer' was deployed in the from of a depth charge. The weapon was successful and Gigantis was destroyed. Tokyo Bay, however, became so acidic that the Japanese government was never again able to use the bay again.  
  
-205- Late in 1955 a second monster from the 'Godzilla' species was found near Japan. This 'new Godzilla' was cornered in Tokyo Bay by the military. The government tried to recreate the late Dr. Serizawa's 'Oxygen Destroyer' weapon. Their version of the weapon was successful in killing the monster, but created an even bigger problem. The alternate formula created a mutated species of crustacean like parasites dubbed 'Destroyets' after the weapon that created them.  
The three foot long creatures become a plague to Japan. With in a few years the island is left uninhabitable, and the UN permanently quarantines the island. To date, the 'Destroyets' have been confined to the island.  
  
-218- In 1955, more than a year after the death of Godzilla by the 'Oxygen Destroyer', a second giant monster appeared. Scientists theorized that it was a mutated Ankylosaur. They called it Angilas. Even though Dr. Serizawa, the inventor of the 'Oxygen Destroyer', was killed while deploying his weapon against Godzilla, the Japanese government were able to recreate his work. They designated the new weapon the OD-1 missile. Angilas was then lured into a lake near Osaka, and the new weapon fired into the lake. The monster was killed and the lake, as well as the surrounding forest, were left uninhabitable for years.  
  
-231- In 1954 the weapon known as the 'Oxygen Destroyer' was unsuccessful in killing the monster Godzilla. More than a year latter a second giant monster appeared in Japan. The military, already decimated by months of conflict with Godzilla, had nothing left to stop the creature they called Anguiras from entering Tokyo. A day latter the two giant monsters met. Godzilla's powerful 'Atomic Ray' appeared to have little effect on Anguiras. The battle lasted for hours. In a final decisive attack, Anguiras struck a mortal wound to Godzilla.  
  
Latter tests indicated that Godzilla's regenerative powers faltered. Scientists theorized that the 'Oxygen Destroyer' had a lingering effect on the monster. After the battle, Anguiras disappeared and was never seen again. It is widely believed that the monster died from exposure to Godzilla's toxic blood.  
  
-255- In 1955 a mutated Ankylosaur, latter named Anguiras, came a shore in Japan. This had been the first appearance of a 'giant monster' on this world. Japan's military was caught by surprise, but managed to drive the monster away. Anguiras returned a few days latter and decimated Tokyo. After the destruction, a scientist named Serizawa presented a weapon that he believed would kill the monster. A week went by before Anguiras appeared again. The Japanese military were able to keep the creature in Tokyo Bay long enough for Serizawa to use his 'Oxygen Destroyer' weapon. The weapon worked, but because Serizawa insisted on deploying it himself he was killed along with Anguiras. The creatures origins and remains were never found and no other giant monsters appeared in Japan or any other part of this world. 


End file.
